


On Call

by ideallyqualia



Series: Rare Pairs [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, KuniKage Week, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/ideallyqualia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kunimi is very attuned to what Kageyama likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Call

**Author's Note:**

> For the KuniKage Week day 6 prompt: favorites.

Kunimi didn't know when he'd gotten to this point. He didn't think he was close friends with Kageyama at the start of high school, but now he was stuck with both Kageyama and Hinata. They were a really odd pair, but without Hinata, Kageyama was his quiet, reserved self. 

Unless he was complaining. He wasn't near Oikawa's level of petulance--no one was--but Kageyama grumbled into the phone, or sent a photo of any mess Hinata made when Kunimi wasn't around. He didn't directly ask for help, and he passively complained as if he was talking to himself, knowing that Kunimi was there. 

"Hinata ate half of my rice bowl without looking." "The vending machine's out of everything." (Kunimi knew from middle school that Kageyama meant it was out of just milk/juice boxes.) "Nishinoya spilled hair gel everywhere." "Tanaka just yelled in my ear."

Kunimi learned what Kageyama liked from what he didn't like. Kageyama didn't enjoy listening to hair styling advice, for example, he just liked keeping whatever hair appearance he had from waking up. Kageyama didn't like peanut butter, but judging from his bitter reaction to Hinata eating the leftover frosting from a can, he really liked frosting. It took Kunimi a while to realize that he was keeping track, noticing when Kageyama rejected or accepted something without Kunimi giving input. Kageyama never asked for it, either. Sometimes Hinata gave his unsolicited opinion, and Kageyama snapped back, but Kunimi never stepped in until he knew how to respond without upsetting them. 

Hinata became easier to appease recently, for some reason. Hinata rose on his tiptoes, leaned over their shoulders, and grinned goofily once in a while. Hinata acted as if he knew something they didn't, and he was very entertained by it. Entertained enough for him to be satisfied with less conversation.

"How did you know that this was Kageyama's favorite ice cream flavor?" Hinata asked.

Kunimi's eyes flickered over to the frozen section of the store. kageyama was easier to anticipate when it came to food, so just seeing him reach for something was a sign.

"He eats it the most."

Hinata squinted. "Yeah, well, maybe it's just cheapest."

Kageyama made it to the doorway as they talked to each other. "Aren't you two coming?"

Hinata's arms flapped as he turned and stepped over quickly. Kunimi followed, but the three of them didn't fit through the door at the same time. Kunimi trailed after them, and he kept his eyes on the popsicle Kageyama was licking. Kunimi grabbed it earlier for Kageyama before he could pull it out of the freezer for himself, and Hinata had to elbow past for his own. Kageyama didn't glow and gleam the way Hinata did when he ate, but he seemed quietly satisfied. Kageyama licked his ice cream and looked out of the corners of his eyes as Kunimi stepped to his side.

Hinata tried to talk with his mouth around his popsicle. He bit with his teeth and yelped, and Kunimi couldn't tell what Hinata was talking about. Kageyama stared back at Hinata with mild knowledge of the conversation, but Kunimi only knew that because he was watching Kageyama.

Eventually, he heard Hinata's muffled voice say something familiar.

"Kunimi?"

Kunimi turned his head. They were both staring back at him.

"Your ice cream's melting," Hinata finished with a raised eyebrow.

Kunimi returned to his snack in embarrassment. He licked up the dripping sides in a hurry, his head ducking a little as he noticed some of the sugary droplets fall on his hand.

"Too bad we don't have napkins," Hinata said. He snorted under his breath, and Kageyama hit him in the shoulder without tearing himself away from his food.

Hinata looked at Kageyama raptly eating, and Kunimi licking his hand to remove the sticky residue. They were too engrossed to realize that Hinata was watching them with muffled laughter, his free hand over his mouth.

 

* * *

 

Kunimi was very, very weak. He answered Kageyama's phone calls at almost any time of day or night, with Hinata's voice sometimes blaring in the background. If it was too late, then it was just them. Kunimi had his full attention then, even if Kageyama was making rustling noises that might otherwise mean he's distracted. 

Kageyama called him when he was lying in bed, trying to fall asleep. Kunimi could tell by the dampened rummaging caused by blankets, and Kageyama's progressively sleepier mumbles. Kageyama never mentioned anything significant when it was late, but Kunimi was content with hearing his voice, knowing that Kageyama was comfortable enough with him to not need complete words and sentences.

"Hinata told me something strange earlier," Kageyama said with a yawn. It was clear enough for Kunimi to hear, but it wasn't that surprising for Hinata's name to come up.

"What did he say?"

"I don't really remember. It had something to do with you."

Kunimi wasn't that interested in finding out what the rest of the comment was, but he asked Kageyama anyway. Kageyama's alertness was fading, though and instead of coherent replies, he gave tired groans.

Kunimi sighed. Kageyama rarely hung up; he fell asleep before he could, so Kunimi was left to cut the call. He didn't do it right away, even if it was a waste of time. He rolled over and listened to Kageyama's breathing slow, occasional snores slipping out. Kunimi didn't think he could get bored from it, but it made him feel more awake. His chest thumped, his eyes closed, his mouth open slightly to breathe with blankets tangled between his arms and legs. 

Kunimi hung up after his eyes started to drift closed, but his head was too full, and he stayed up until he was too exhausted to think.

 

* * *

 

Hinata was extra annoying and nosy the next day. Kunimi traveled back to Kageyama's neighborhood, and when he reached Kageyama's house, he found Hinata's bike already locked out front.

"Oh, good, it's Kunimi," Hinata said when Kunimi stepped inside. He was standing in the living room, rocking back and forth on his heels with his hands clasped behind his back. Kageyama was sitting on the couch, and when he tried to stand up, Hinata bent over and pushed him down.

"Hinata--"

Hinata patted his head. "I think I'll go now."

"It's still really early." Kunimi tilted his head in confusion as Hinata tied his shoes at the door.

"I'm busy today."

Kunimi  _knew_ that Hinata was never really busy when it was last minute. Unless he had volleyball practice--which Kageyama would've had, too--he procrastinated until the last minute on homework. If he went anywhere with friends, he'd be unable to keep it a secret, and he'd tell both of them right away.

Kunimi sat on the couch beside Kageyama as Hinata closed the door. He unlocked his legs and let them flop on the floor, stretching his feet out and arms up with a contented moan. Kageyama didn't say anything for a minute, and when Kunimi turned to him, he realized Kageyama looked pale.

"Are you alright?"

Kageyama cleared his throat. "I'm fine," he said, although it came out as a sheepish mumble.

"You look sick."

Kageyama opened his mouth, but after snapping it shut, he frowned. "Actually, I think I am."

He coughed, although it sounded forced. As Kunimi kept watching, Kageyama kept trying to cough.

"Alright, fine, you're sick," he said.

Kageyama crossed his arms and sunk into the back of the couch. The color was back in his face, and now he was looking away at the floor.

Kunimi stood up.

"Are you leaving?"

Kunimi shook his head, more in response to the healthy quality of Kageyama's sniffle-less, rasp-free voice instead of the actual question.

"No. I'm just going to get something to drink. I'll get you something."

Kageyama reached for him and started to protest, but Kunimi had already left the room, headed towards the kitchen. Kageyama extended a permanent invitation to him to pick out food whenever he was over, and he fell into the habit of carrying back anything he though Kageyama wanted. He grabbed water for himself, a milk box for Kageyama, and a package of cookies for them to share.

Kageyama took his drink without looking at Kunimi, his hand fumbling for a second to grab it from Kunimi. Kageyama stabbed a straw though his drink, and he sipped with a serious narrowing of his eyes. Kunimi felt his mouth twitch in amusement. The TV had been flipped on when he went to the kitchen, so Kageyama didn't glance away from the screen until he wanted to eat.

Kunimi noticed him turn his head, but Kunimi was trying his best to not stare, ever since they caught him while eating ice cream. He didn't see Kageyama reach for a cookie until the package rustled on his legs, and he flushed and elbowed Kageyama's hand away.

Kageyama drew his hand to himself with an eyebrow raised.

"I'll give it you, you don't have to get it for yourself."

Kunimi scooped a couple out and dumped them in Kageyama's hands. Kageyama reaching towards his lap, even if it was for food, made him squirm.

Kageyama eyed him as he accepted them. His hands brushed Kunimi's again, and this time Kunimi was very aware of it. Kageyama kept staring ahead, so Kunimi couldn't tell if Kageyama realized what he was doing, but Kunimi felt warm and itchy every time.

Kageyama made a noise to tell him that he wanted a cookie, but Kunimi held one in his hand without listening. His hand hung to the side, and he was trying to give the screen actual attention, so when he felt the cookie tip out of his hand, he flinched.

Kageyama's hands stilled, and his eyes flickered up. "Did you want that?"

"No. Have it." Kunimi pushed the rest into Kageyama's arms. "Since you're sick, and all," he added lightly.

Kageyama took another cookie. He watched Kunimi tuck his hands under his arms to cross them, leaning back to dip his chin down and hide his lip-biting.

After that, Kunimi avoided any more accidental touches. Kageyama forgot that he was pretending to have a cold, and but he time Kunimi decided to leave, Kageyama was acting as healthy as before. Kunimi slipped out with a quick goodbye, and when he checked a new text message after he closed the door, he saw that Hinata had just sent him something.

"Did anything happen ;)"

Kunimi gritted his teeth. "Why? Did you tell him something before you left?"

"No. I just said goodbye."

Even through texts, Kunimi thought he could hear the guilty creak in his tone. Now he knew that Hinata definitely told Kageyama something, something uncomfortable that made him stiffen and pale right after Hinata left.

"Please don't do that again."

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to try a confession scene and it didn't happen.
> 
> (General A/N that exists at the end of all my fics): I find unsolicited concrit really rude, I'm not looking for any. Please don't tell me someone was OOC/something happened you didn't like/it's too short/etc. in any bookmarks or comments.


End file.
